


When Love Ends For The First Time

by kuwatakun



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, There Is No Comfort!, Unrequited Love, blatant hets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwatakun/pseuds/kuwatakun
Summary: Because when Jay touched Kinesis's hand, it was like lifting the weave of reality to reveal stardust and galaxies.But that touch was not for him.
(i wrote this a year ago lmaooo)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am tired and gay... and wrote it 8/15/15

It was dark. It was so, so dark.  
  
It wasn’t that dark to others. But yet, it was dark. It was the darkest time that it had ever been for Jay. Knocked out of his chair, seemingly stuck to the ground…  
He was helpless as he watched Yuna taken away by some sentient blob of darkness. He couldn’t get up. Why? Why though..?  
  
“Jay!” Footsteps echoed through the room, as Kinesis ran in.  
Oh. Kinesis. He hadn’t seen him in a long time…  
“Jay! What happened to Y-Yuna?!” He was shaken by Kinesis, whose usually calm eyes were stricken through with panic.  
Oh… So he was worried about Yuna. Who wouldn’t? But she was barely harmed, and… Well, stuck on the ground with probably a broken ankle was worse in his opinion.  
“Yuna was t-taken by somethiiing,” he managed to drawl out. Ah, everything hurt…  
  
“W-What was it?! Where’s Yuna? T-Tell me, Jay!” Kinesis shook Jay harder.  
“She’s...I think… The subway.” Okay. Now Jay was just fed-up. Kinesis barely knew Yuna, and..! Why was his heart so… Why was it so heavy? So many questions were running through his head… Oh.  
He failed to notice that the worried psychic left. Was he crying..? That was nothing to be regarded by Jay. That… That wasn’t needed in the life of a genius hacker. He didn’t need anyone. Just a computer. Then he’d be fine. “Yes… I don’t need any human…”  
  
That was all a lie. A big, fat lie. He just didn’t want it to hurt… Why did it hurt so much? Oh, what was it called again?  
Love… Love is hard.  
Love is hard, Jay decided. Love will tear out your insides and make you sob and become a useless pile of flesh. Hm, but he was sobbing right now… But he decided that he should never fall in love! Love is not needed for genius hackers! Yeaah! Yeah..h...  
Ugh. What was he trying to achieve here? Nothing.  
It was so dark, and it was so, so cold. Rain was pelting in through the broken windows, and everything was getting wet and damp. It was so fitting, wasn’t it? It was so fitting. Ahaha, like the cheesy romance novels… It’s unrequited love, and it’s raining and everything is just horrible.  
“I love…” Jay thought for a moment, as he sat under the unwelcome, pelting rain that infiltrated through the broken windows. “I love.. I love you, Kinesis.”  
Ah. Let it all out… It’s useless now. He was waiting so long for him, but he didn’t even care. It was typical, really. What would everyone else think? That he was more of a freak than he already was? Hm. Well, it was to be expected, right? Right?  
Yeah.  
  
_Oh, you salty you. Stop blaming it on human emotion._ Jay sighed. It was natural to want to rescue someone… _I can’t help it, though,_ invaded his thoughts as he clung to the little pieces of hope he had left, like the little glass shards that had torn through his skin and were like delicate paper cuts, but no, it wasn't, it was glass and it was shattered.  
  
Similarly to his heart.


End file.
